Season 14 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fourteenth season of Grey's Anatomy will premiere September 28, 2017, with a two-hour premiere. It will be broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots *Bailey is forced to renovate Grey Sloan due to the fire. *Owen's sister is back and Meredith performs an important surgery on her. *Megan rejects Nathan because he is still in love with Meredith. *DeLuca's sister Carina arrives to do research on the female orgasm. *Amelia has a 10 centimeter benign frontal lobe tumor that has been growing for the past 10 years. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (4/4) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (4/4) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (4/4) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (4/4) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (4/4) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (4/4) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (4/4) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (4/4) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (4/4) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (4/4) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (4/4) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (4/4) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (4/4) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (4/4) Recurring Guest Stars *Abigail Spencer as Dr. Megan Hunt (4/4) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (2/4) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (4/4) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (2/4) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (2/4) *Greg Germann as Dr. Thomas Koracick (2/4) *Bill Smitrovich as Dr. Walter Carr (1/4) *Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery (1/4) *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello (1/4) *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler Prominent Guest Stars *Jaina Lee Ortiz as *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean *Danielle Savre as Maya *Barrett Doss as Victoria *Jay Hayden as Travis *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Recurring Co-Stars *Jos Viramontes as David Martinez (2/4) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (3/4) *Liberty Hobbs as Candace Warner (2/4) *Juan Martinez as Beau Martinez (2/4) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (1/4) *Steven Michael Eich as Buck (2/4) *Cheyenne Haynes as Mindy Kiefer (2/4) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (1/4) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (1/4) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (1/4) *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Khan (1/4) *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vikram Roy (1/4) *Alex Blue Davis as Casey (1/4) *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn (1/4) *Bardia Seiri as Farouk Shami (1/4) *Chris Muto as Nurse Michael Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fourteenth season on February 10, 2017. *Production is scheduled to start July 17, 2017 and wrap in April 2018. *The first voice over of the season that is solely narrated by Meredith Grey will mark the 250th time that this happens. *This season features the 300th episode of Grey's Anatomy, which will be the seventh one of this season and directed by Debbie Allen. *According to Krista Vernoff, this season has 12 writers, out of which 8 are women. *According to Giacomo Gianniotti, this season will be much lighter of tone and funnier compared to the more dreary recent seasons. *This will be the first season since her introduction in season nine not to feature Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. With her departure, there are now as many current main cast members as there are departed. *This is the final season of Grey's Anatomy to be part of the original TGIT line-up with Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder since Scandal will end with its upcoming seventh season. It remains unknown to date if the 2018-19 television season will continue TGIT with another series taking Scandal's place. **Given the fact that Shonda Rhimes has signed a deal with Netflix, this replacement show will likely be the new ShondaLand drama For the People or the Grey's Anatomy spinoff, or a series not created by Shonda Rhimes. *The poster for this season features Meredith and the other three remaining originals (Alex, Bailey, and Richard), marking the first time since season seven that these people are featured on a promotional poster. It also marks the first time since season eleven that Meredith is not on the poster by herself. *Ellen Pompeo has stated that she will direct an episode or two this season. *Jesse Williams will direct an episode this season. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voice overs: **Amelia Shepherd did the voice over for Ain't That a Kick in the Head. *On April 28, 2017, veteran writer Krista Vernoff announced that she'd be returning to the show for season fourteen. She will also serve as co-showrunner with William Harper. *On May 16, 2017, it was announced that there will be another Grey's Anatomy spin-off, this time focusing on firefighters in Seattle. It's set to premiere mid-season 2018. Stacy McKee will serve as showrunner. **On September 12, 2017, it was announced that Jason George (Ben Warren) will be part of the spin-off's regular cast. He will remain part of the main cast of Grey's Anatomy until production on the spin-off begins. During the run of the spin-off, he will continue to appear on Grey's Anatomy, although it remains to be seen if those appearances will be as main cast or recurring guest star. *The table read for 14.01 and 14.02 took place on July 21, 2017. *The table read for 14.05 took place on August 23, 2017. Episodes 14x01-1.jpg|link=Break Down the House|'Break Down the House' 14x02-1.jpg|link=Get Off on the Pain|'Get Off on the Pain' 14x03-1.jpg|link=Go Big or Go Home|'Go Big or Go Home' 14x04-1.jpg|link=Ain't That a Kick in the Head|'Ain't That a Kick in the Head' 14x05-1.jpg|link=Danger Zone|'Danger Zone' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Come on Down to My Boat, Baby|'Come on Down to My Boat, Baby' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story|'Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.08' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Four Seasons in One Day|'Four Seasons in One Day' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.10' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.11' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.12' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.13' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.14' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.15' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.16' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.24' Spoilers *Several scenes for the 300th episode were shot on location in Seattle. Reported sightings of cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers, Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Jason George, Jesse Williams, and Chandra Wilson, as well as director Debbie Allen and writer Krista Vernoff. *Matthew Morrison will reprise his role as Paul Stadler and says it's a "big role." *While sharing a behind the scenes photo of the table read for episode 14.05, actress Abigail Spencer included "#onemore", indicating that Megan probably will only appear in one more episode after 14.05. *On the 300th episode, there have been reports of a "frightening, possibly dangerous clown" possibly being admitted to the hospital. *After changing to a new location midway through season 12 for outdoor hospital scenes, this season will return to the VA Sepulveda Ambulatory Care Center, which stood for the hospital since the series premiered. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters Grey'sAnatomyS14Poster.jpg TGITPoster2017.jpeg fr:Saison 14 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Spoiler